Everlasting Love
by Tsuki Aizawa
Summary: malam penting untuk kami berdua menjadi malam terburuk sekaligus mimpi burukku. hanya merah yang kuingat. apakah itu darah? baju? warna rambut? atau warna mata? aku tidak tau. setiap kali mencoba mengingatnya dadaku sesak dan jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? siapa..? bukankah itu hanya mimpi buruk? tapi knapa? Warning: YAOI (MalexMale), Typo, Mature.


yo.. konnichiwa minna-san^^

watashi wa dea desu..

ni fic ke 2 saya.. dan tidak ada hubungannya dg 'Snow Flower" ya..

Fic ini rencanannya akan di buat sekitar 3-5 chapters, tapi masih dalam proses pengembangan..

fic ini mengganggu mimpi sy mulu tiap malam. menteror bisa d publis makanya sy publish. hehe

tp berhubung sy msh MAU fokus sm "Snow Flower" kemungkinan update-nya akan lama. jd sabar sj ya..

oia, setelah ini sy akan mengedit lg chapter terbarunya "Snow Flower" sebelum sy update.. jd tunggu sebentar lagi ya..

kalo emank pingin fic ini d lanjutkan tlg review-nya ya.. karna hanya reviewlah yang membuat sy semangat. hehe

kalo memank renpons (review)nya sedikit mgkn fic ini sy akan hiatus-kan smpai "Snow Flower" rampung. khu khu khu..

sekali lg d tunggu review-nya! selamat membaca~

XxX

_Pukul 22.00 waktu setempat_

_Ikebukuro, 29 September 2011_

_"Telah terjadi sebuah peristiwa paling mengerikan selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini. Jembatan-kabel tetap dengan rentang terpanjang di dunia, jembatan Tetsu-Jinsei, tepat pukul 21.30 malam tadi ambruk sehingga mengakibatkan banyak korban meninggal dan luka-luka serta yang masih belum diketahui keberadaanya. Diperkirakan ada sekitar seratus kendaraan muatan ringan maupun berat yang melewati jembatan tersebut saat peristiwa naas itu terjadi. Saat ini puluhan ambulance dan mobil pemadam kebakaran dari sekitar lokasi kejadian sedang berusaha keras menyelamatkan para korban yang masih selamat dan terjebak. Kita doakan saja semoga mereka dapat secepatnya menyelamatkan para korban malang tersebut dan bagi yang meninggal semoga tenang di alam sana. Saya, Naomi Renma, melaporkan secara langsung dari lokasi kejadian"_

_Ketika itu semua pasang mata pengunjung daerah perbelanjaan di sudut kota Ikebukuro tertuju pada sebuah layar monitor TV besar yang sedang melaporkan kejadian abruknya jembatan Tetsu-jinsei yang menelan banyak sekali korban. Mulai dari heran, sedih, takut, khawatir sampai marah terpancar dari wajah para penonton. Semakin lama ketegangan semakin terasa di antara orang-orang sampai akhirnya dibuyarkan oleh suara teriakan histeris seorang wanita saat mengetahui keluarganya juga ada di antara korban yang dilaporkan meninggal. Tidak menunggu lama panic mulai mengenggam hati semua orang yang menonton berita itu, ada yang menelepon keluarga atau temannya, ada yang langsung pulang ke rumah, dan ada pula yang langsung pergi ke tempat kejadian untuk memastikan sendiri._

_"Hallo.."_

_"Ini gawat! Mereka-"_

_"aku tau. Daritadi aku berusaha menghubungi mereka, tapi masih belum diangkat"_

_"bagaimana ini? Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada mereka.."_

_"tenanglah. Masih ada harapan. Jangan putus asa!"_

_XxX_

_23.50_

_Osaka, tempat kejadian_

_Di antara reruntuhan sisa puing-puing jembatan yang ambruk, terlihat sebuah mobil berwarna merah yang keadaannya sudah sangat buruk akibat tabrakan beruntun ditambah sebuah puing tiang penyangga jembatan diatasnya. Di dalam mobil tersebut terlihat dua orang pemuda yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah mengalir dari sekujur tubuh mereka terutama kepalanya akibat benturan dengan bagian depan mobil. Salah seorang pemuda yang bertubuh lebih besar dari yang satunya mulai sadar dan membuka mata dengan perlahan dan penuh perjuangan. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit dan pandangan kabur tidak karuan, seperti melihat dalam air. Beberapa lama kemudian pandangannya mulai membaik, namun yang dilihat olehnya hanya sosok pucat, kecil yang bersimbah darah dihadapannya. Untuk sesaat ia tidak bisa mengingat siapa sosok itu. Semakin diingat rasanya kepalanya terasa semakin sakit, seperti dipukul dengan vending-machine. Perlahan ingatannya pun yang kembali dan ia mulai mengingat sosok dihadapannya. Sosok kekasihnya selama dua tahun ini yang tidak lain adalah, Izaha Orihara. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Shizuo berusaha untuk meraih sosok lemah dan tidak sadarkan diri itu, Izaya-nya, dengan tangannya yang juga sudah berlumuran darah. Namun, baru sempat ujung jari-jemarinya menyentuh pipih lembut dan dingin itu, kekuatan Shizuo dengan cepat menghilang dan dia pun perlahan kehilangan kesadaran dirinya. Sebelum menutup mata Shizuo berusaha menyempatkan untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Izaya, tapi kondisinya yang sudah sangat lemah membuat kata-katanya tidaklah lebih keras dari suara bisikan angin. Dengan perasaan menyesal, ia pun menutup matanya malam itu dengan diiringi air mata yang bercampur dengan darah yang menodai wajah tampannya._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"Iza…Iza-ya…Iza..ya. gomen"_

XxX

Beberapa jam kemudian..

Suasana rumah sakit yang sampai satu jam lalu sepi-sunyi kini telah dipadati oleh banyak orang dari dokter, pasien, sampai keluarga korban yang datang terus-menerus. Dari pintu masuk terlihat dua orang pemuda berlari menerobos keramaian menuju ruang UGD dengan diikuti oleh seorang wanita yang memakai helm kuning seperti kepala kucing.

Sesampainya di depan ruang UGD mereka segera mencari seorang untuk bertanya. Melihat seorang dokter keluar dari salah satu ruang UGD ketiga orang itu pun langsung berlari menghampiri dokter yang kelelahan itu.

"Dokter.. Heiwajima Shizuo dan Orihara Izaya.. Apakah-"

"Ah! Apa kalian keluarganya?" potong dokter itu dengan wajah sedikit lega. Namun, yang ditanya hanya melihat satu sama lain dengan perasaan gusar.

"Bukan..dok. kami teman mereka. Bagaimana…?" ucap Kadota, teman SMA Izaya dan Shizuo, menggantung pertanyaannya

Bukannya menjawab, sang dokter pun hanya bisa menundukkan kepala sambil menghela nafas. Sontak mereka bertiga pun dihantui perasaan yang tidak enak dan takut dengan apa yang akan dikatakan dokter itu tentang keadaan teman mereka.

XxX

Shinra P.O.V

Semakin malam aku merasa udara semakin dingin dan dingin, tapi meski begitu tanganku tetap tidak berhenti mengeluarkan keringat. Daripada membekukan tubuhku aku merasa angin dingin malam ini lebih berhasil membekukan hati dan pikiranku. Rasanya tidak karuan, tapi rasa takut adalah yang paling mendominasi di hatiku saat ini.

Takut kalau kami telat..

Takut kalau ini adalah pertemuan kami yang terakhir

Takut akan keselamatan teman baikku..

Dan takut pada hal yang lainnya yang bahkan tidak bisa ku jelaskan. Namun,

… yang paling ku takutkan adalah….. bertemu dengan _mereka…_ lalu disalahkan.

Maaf, Shizuo.. Izaya..

aku..

…

…

benar-benar menyesal.

XxX

Sesampainya di depan pintu terkutuk itu, pintu ruang UGD, detak jantungku berdetak semakin cepat sampai membuatku sesak dan kakiku sudah protes tidak mau digunakan.

Tidak lama setelahnya, seorang dokter keluar dari dalam ruangan itu dan kami pun segera menghampirinya tanpa basa-basi. Aku ingin bertanya, tapi air ludahku tiba-tiba menjadi banyak sehingga sulit untukku bersuara. Perasaan bersalah masih segar dihatiku, mengelabui pemikiran dan pendiriaanku untuk bertemu dengan mereka dan meminta maaf. Berkali-kali ku buka-tutup mulutku, tapi tidak satu pun kata yang keluar sampai akhirnya Kadota memberanikan diri bertanya pada dokter itu menggantikanku.

"Maaf. Kami sudah usahakan yang terbaik, tapi….

…

Mereka berdua sudah kritis saat dibawa ke sini…..

…

Heiwajima-san…."

Jawaban dokter itu samar-samar tertangkap olehku. Rasanya tubuhku menjadi berat dan kepalaku pusing, akhirnya aku pun terjatuh tersungkur di lantai rumah sakit itu. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik, semua buyar seperti tenggelam. Bau rumah sakit yang kental dengan kematian semakin memperparah kondisiku. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa pun dan semuanya menjadi semakin gelap, bahkan pelukan Celty ku sayang pun tidak bisa kurasakan. Mungkin ini yang namanya penyangkalan.

…

…

Maafkan aku Shizuo..

Maafkan aku Izaya..

Ini semua salahku.. seandainya…

TBC

XxX

haaah.. kelar juga.. akhirnya bisa tidur dg tenang.

tanggal 29 september sy pilih karna itu otanjoubi saya (pamer). abis sy bingun tanggal brapa enaknya.

awal pertama kali mikir crita ini sy mw pke tanggal ultahnya shizuo atau izaya tapi sy urungkan. sy punya alasan yang bagus untuk ini desu~ tanggal ini juga g akan jd tanggal asal untuk pairing kesukaan sy itu..

oia, ide jembatan ini sy ambil dr Jembatan Tatara di honshu, cm nama, tempat, dan sesuastu (sy jg lp apa) yg sy ubah.

berikut infonya :

Tatara Bridge, Jepang

Jembatan Tatara menhubungkan pulau-pulau Jepang di Honshu dan Shikoku di seberang laut Pedalaman Seto dan dikenal memiliki rentang terpanjang dari setiap jembatan-kebel tetap di dunia. Jembatan ini memiliki menara baja dengan panjang 220 meter yang memiliki rentang 890 meter. Jemabtan di buka pada tahun 1999 dan merupakan bagian dari Expressway Mishieto yang terkenal. Pembuatan jembatan ini hanya butuh waktu enam tahun untuk membangu dan dibuat dengan structural canggih yang cukup menahan gempa besar. Jembatan ini adalah salah satu rekayasa kehebatan Negara Jepang.

sekian utk kali ini. Jgn lupa review ya^^

Aizawa Tsuki


End file.
